


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pirates of the Caribbean, author's choice, "I've got a bad feeling about this." (Star Wars)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted June 9, 2009](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/51151.html?thread=11968719#t11968719)

"Look, luv, I know you're my queen and all, but this... is... really a bad idea."

Elizabeth simply looked at Jack with that damnable smirk on her face, the one that had already launched several ships in search of the Bermuda Heart. "I didn't think you would be so cautious, Jack... getting old?"

"That was low," he muttered, then straightened his aching back. "Have you heard of the Bermuda Triangle, luv? How ships go in and never come back? Not all of us have connections with Death's Pirate like you do."

The smirk fell off, replaced by something cold and hard. "We leave with the tide," she snapped. "With or without you." She turned and left.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jack muttered, following behind a moment later.


End file.
